


'Til Death Us Do Part

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry visits Severus' grave ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a little something on today of all days :(  
> Hope you like :)

Eighteen year old Harry Potter stood staring at the gravestone in front of him. _Severus Snape, Order of Merlin first class, Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts school. Born 9th January 1960. Died 2nd May 1998._

Harry sighed. "I fought so hard for you to get that order of Merlin first class, you deserved it, that and so much more. You were the bravest man I have ever met. You risked more than any one of us in the war, so many lives were lost and all the wrong lives, all what you did and you are here all what Lucius did and he is still in his manor, under house arrest but still alive. It isn't fair, I lost you too soon." he sniffed.

"I remember you saying to me that Severus always used to say to you that life wasn't fair Harry."

Harry turned and saw Hermione standing there. "Hey 'Mione, where's Ron?"

"He is back at the burrow. We knew you were coming to see us today and when you didn't show up on time I knew where you would be." she smiled as she linked her arm through Harry's. "How have you been keeping?"

"If you mean am I seeing anyone then no Hermione. I know me and Severus only had that last year but it was the best year I had despite a war going on as I was with him. I still love him Hermione and I always will."

"I know Harry, we don't expect you to move on so quick and get married and such, just to get out more."

"I do Hermione. I go out nearly everyday. I come and see you and the Weasley's whenever I can."

"And we would love to come and see you, see where you are living now."

"Hermione I left the wizarding world for a reason. I am happy in the muggle world, do you know what happens every time I go out in the muggle world?"

"What?"

"Nothing! I don't get stared at I don't get fingers pointed at me, I don't get people staring at my scar, I don't get people asking me about the war or about Severus or told what they think I should now do with my life and how I should live it."

"People have calmed down a lot now Harry."

"Do you no longer get stopped then asking when I am to return?" Hermione's silence gave Harry his answer.

Hermione looked at Severus' grave. "I come and see it when I can to make sure it is still alright, despite him being free of all his crimes and getting an order of Merlin there are still people here who would happily dance on his grave, we actually caught someone doing that but Molly stopped that, she placed some heavy charms around his grave, only those who think good of him and miss him are allowed to come as close as we are."

Harry smiled. "I will have to thank her when I see her."

"Harry will you just consider telling us where you live? Even if it is just me and Ron. You know you can trust us."

"I know I can Hermione. It isn't a matter of trusting you, everyone knows I come back every so often to see you and the Weasleys, what is to stop someone following one of you if you were to come to see me? You can't apparate to where I am as it is covered with charms and you can't floo either."

"Harry spending a year on the run and making sure we weren't followed I think we will be fine."

Instead of answering, Harry led Hermione away from the grave stone after a final glance at it. "Lets go so I can apologise for my lateness."

"You never did tell us what you did with Severus' award that he got for helping with the war and for his order of Merlin first class."

Harry turned to look at Hermione. "I gave it Severus."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the grave and smiled sadly.

* * *

It was that night, after spending the day at the burrow, that Harry walked into his cottage. Hanging up his coat he walked into the kitchen, picking up the mail on the way past and smiled at the name on the top letter. Addressed to Harry Prince. Walking into the kitchen while opening his first letter he didn't know someone had walked in behind him until arms circled his waist from behind, leaning back he inhaled deeply. "Hello."

"How is the wizarding world?"

Harry turned in his lovers arms. "Wouldn't know, didn't see much of it, just visited your grave before going to the burrow."

Severus hummed. "I still say you shouldn't have picked me and you should have stayed in the wizarding world."

Harry pulled back and looked at the man he loved, the man who Harry found still alive after the war was won, whisking Severus away Harry apparated Severus to the cottage they now lived in and nursed him back to health. He had told everyone who was looking for his body that he had already buried Severus and then fought for what was owed to the man. Only when he had managed to get Severus everything he deserved, Harry had announced to a shocked wizarding world he was to leave it and go and live a now free, safe and happy life in the muggle world.

"Severus I love you and want to spend my life with you and if living in the muggle world leaves you to walk about free and not be stared at then I am happy living here with you, I get none of that now and love that I can go out and walk around and not be stared or pointed at."

Severus smirked at Harry. "Am I right in guessing that you were not alone at the graveside?"

"You are. I heard someone approaching so I had to start talking about how much I missed and loved you."

"Miss Granger?"

"It was."

"On at you again to know and see where you live?"

"Yes."

"You will have to tell your friends eventually Harry, all they have done, they deserve to know."

"I know. I just can't risk it if they are ever followed. Hermione asked where your order of Merlin was."

"Let me guess, you told her that you gave it to me and she is now thinking it is buried with me."

Harry laughed. "She does, she actually looked back at your grave when I told her you have it."

"Well I know one thing."

Harry frowned. "What's that?"

"I have protected you all my life. But when you inform Miss Granger I am very much alive and I am the reason you are living here I won't protect you one bit when she lashes out at you."

Harry laughed. "Hermione won't lash out at me." he said, not sounding overly sure.

Severus leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Harry's lips. "Don't you believe it."

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
